


I promised I would keep you safe

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Joe Anoa'i - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Roman Reigns Fluff, roman reigns angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Joe had a huge argument, leading to the both of you going your separate ways. This however changes when you bump into him in a club and you find yourself in a rather dangerous situation that your ex-boyfriend saves you from.





	I promised I would keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The following one shot had been a prompt request on Tumblr. I was given the following prompts: 36: “ I’m so in love with you. ”, 44: “ I’m going to keep you safe. ” 45: “ Do you trust me? ” 46: “ Can I kiss you right now? ”, 54: “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” 
> 
> Warnings: angst & fluff
> 
> Pairing: Joe Anoa’i x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/170357668361/i-promised-i-would-keep-you-safe-roman-reigns-x

It was one of those nights where you just wanted to forget everything. Everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks. You didn’t even know how it happened but you and your boyfriend - well rather ex boyfriend as it seemed - were having one of your usual arguments. You mentioned that you were missing him whenever he was not around, he told you that he could understand it but it was his job and before you knew it, you were trapped in a full argument that neither you nor him knew how you got there exactly. All you knew was that it was always the same old scheme and no matter how mad it drove you from time to time, you were quite aware that he had stolen your heart from the moment he had talked to you for the first time. And yet anything seemed to be heading into the wrong direction now.

You knew that you had to talk about it, that you had to somehow manage to stop the constant arguing, but before you could calm down to mention it, you were already yelling: “You know what? How about you just leave and then we can leave all of that behind for good?” You regretted it, regretted it in the moment you said it and even more when you noticed the hurt expression on Joe’s face. But you knew that he was a proud kind of guy and stubborn on top of that, someone who would not crack no matter how hurtful something was. He would not break down just because his emotions threatened to bury him. Instead he gave you a cold look before he grabbed the keys to his car and with one last “If that’s what you wish for, here, you can have it.” he turned around, slamming the door behind him. Just minutes later you could hear his car speed off. 

You had only seen him once afterwards when he grabbed his clothes from your shared home so he could crash on the couch of his cousins. When you saw him back then you wanted to talk to him, but your own anger prevented you from doing so. So you just ignored the fact that he was there, ignored the fact that he was packing his stuff. You didn’t even care to look at him, hence why you missed the sad and devastated expression on his face, before he walked out of his home one last time.

As you were getting ready for your nights out today you couldn’t help but glance at the picture on your nightstand. It showed you and Joe together, him carrying you on piggyback ride, the both of you spotting wide smiles. You took it, sat down on your bed and looked at it for god knew how long. You remembered it as if it had been yesterday. You were on the beach with a couple of friends and one of those captured that beautiful moment before Joe and you would go for a little walk, enjoying the privacy of no one else’s company but your own. You were slowly walking next to the shore, your small hand in his huge one until he suddenly stopped in his tracks, pulling you in a close hug before he leaned down, whispering in your ear **“I’m so in love with you”** before he started kissing you, slowly and gently at first, with more passion the longer your kiss continued. You felt as if the whole world only consisted of the both of you and in that moment you were sure that you needed nothing else but this man by your side, who showed you every day anew how much he loved you.

You were snapping out of your thoughts, realizing that your tears were dripping down onto the picture you were holding, your hands slightly shaking from the little sobs that vibrated through your whole body. You missed him, you really did and it was still unbelievable that it had ended like that between the both of you. And yet you just couldn’t pick up your cellphone and ring him as you knew that everything would just repeat itself once he was back in your home. Before you could get lost in your thoughts even more, you heard the doorbell ring. You carefully placed the picture frame back on your nightstand, before you moved over to your mirror to check your make up. It had suffered a little bit from your earlier breakdown but with skilled hands you fixed it before you were heading down the stairs in order to open the door.

You put on a wide smile, trying to hide your emotions as best as possible as you didn’t want to notice your friend right away that you were feeling like crap. And judging from her expression you managed quite well to do so. “Hey Y/N you’re ready for a night of party and fun?”, she wanted to know with a big smile as you chuckled: “Yeah absolutely, can’t wait.” Truth was that you just wanted to stay at home and curl up in your bed, shutting the world out. But you had ditched your friend often enough throughout the last weeks and you just couldn’t do so again. After all it was not her fault that your relationship with the guy, you thought you had a future with, ended so abruptly.

Y/F/N locked her arm under yours as she was pulling you out of the house, guiding you over to her car. You had both agreed to hit the new club in town, that had just recently opened. “How are you holding up Y/N?”, your friend suddenly wanted to know as she had probably figured, that you were not back on track yet with you shrugging your shoulders as you answered: “To be honest, I could do better. But I will survive.” She took a deep breath before she suggested: “You know, maybe you should talk to him? It’s pretty clear that you miss him like hell and the both of you were just perfect for each other. It would be a shame not giving it another try.”  You gave her a sad look as you answered: “I know Y/F/N, I know. And I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t missing him like crazy. But it’s like we were trapped in a vicious circle with arguing about the same things again and again. And I really doubt that this would change, even if we gave it another try.”

“It’s never too late, you know? Just think about it, maybe it would be different this time. I mean it’s not like you have destroyed your trust in each other that can’t be repaired or something like that.”

“I guess I have to think about that. As of now I just don’t have the strength to give it another try. And who knows… Maybe he had found someone else in the meantime.”, you mumbled before you focused back on the road in front of you.  Your friend obviously noticed that you didn’t feel like continuing with that topic hence why she kept on driving in silence. Minutes later you arrived at the new club and you could tell right away that it would be crowded since the parking lot was almost full.

When she parked the car and the both of you headed for the entrance, you suddenly felt like going back home immediately as you noticed a car whose license plate you knew just too well. It was Joe’s, meaning that he would probably be here as well. You stopped in your tracks with your friend giving you a surprised look, asking: “Y/N are you alright? You look as if you had seen a ghost.” You didn’t want to tell her that you wanted to leave in order to avoid crashing into your ex as she had been looking forward to that night for so long. You just shrugged it of as you replied: “Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry. Let’s go in and have some fun instead.” It didn’t take long until you made your way into the crowded club and just seconds later you had a drink in your hand and your friend by your side, although you made sure to scan your environment on a regular basis. You certainly didn’t want to be caught in surprise by suddenly crashing into Joe or - what would be even worse - finding him having fun with a new woman by his side.

And much to your disliking it was indeed approximately 30 minutes later when you crashed into someone, immediately apologizing, just to realize that it was Joe you had bumped into. You cursed yourself as he was staring at you, shocked to have bumped into you here. “Hey Y/N sorry about that.”, you heard his deep voice and you could quite tell that he wanted to be somewhere else right now, just like you wanted to. “No problem”, you mumbled before trying to make your way past him. Before you could pass him however, he reached out to you, grabbing your arm with his hand, making you stop in your movement. As you peeked up at him, you could see the sadness in his eyes as he said: “Baby girl we need to talk. I miss you terribly. We shouldn’t have split like that. I know that I’ve been a fool but once I was out the door, I just couldn’t get back. I don’t even know why, probably my ego having the worst of me, although that’s no excuse. I love you and to be honest… I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

You didn’t trust your ears. You were waiting for those words and yet it felt like you have lost something in the meantime. You just couldn’t jump into his arms in a crowded place like this and forget anything that had happened. Of course you knew that it was partly your fault, but him not even trying to take the initiative somehow hurt you for no matter how dumb the reason was. You shook your head slightly, locking eyes with him as you said: “Joe, it’s not that I don’t miss you or that I don’t love you. But everything that had happened hurt more than words can say. We can discuss it, sure. But certainly not here and not now. And even then I’m not quite sure whether we wouldn’t find ourselves in that damn vicious circle again even if we did try again. All I know now is that Y/F/N is waiting for me and your friends are probably waiting for you as well. So let’s just go our separate ways and discuss this another time.” You knew that you had to get away from him, otherwise you would give in right there and then.

That was the reason why you freed yourself and vanished into the crowd before he could come after you. You heard him scream your name but you didn’t turn round as you were searching for Y/F/N, whom you had found a few moments later. She introduced you to a guy that kept her company and although you couldn’t care less, you nevertheless greeted him: “Hey Dave, nice to meet you.” Your thoughts were drifting back to Joe and what he had said to you before. When you caught yourself daydreaming, you snapped back into reality and paid attention to the current conversation. You couldn’t tell how much time had passed but you were excusing yourself to the bathroom, leaving your friend and Dave back. You took your time there as you felt that your encounter with Joe had a bigger impact on you than you would have actually guessed. You refreshed yourself by squirting some cold water in your face before you felt like you were ready to go back out.

As you exited the public bathroom you saw Dave standing there much to your surprise. “Shouldn’t you be up with Y/F/N?”, you wanted to know as you could tell that he obviously was waiting for someone which he more or less confirmed right away as he said: “Well yeah maybe but to be honest I was waiting for you.” You looked at him in confusion, asking: “For me?”

“Yes for you”, he answered as he moved closer to you, making you step back immediately until you felt the wall in your back. You noticed the bad gut feeling inside of you as you tried to keep your calm. “And what do you want from me exactly?”, you asked with more confidence than you were feeling with Dave trapping you as he moved even closer, leaving you no chance to escape. As he was standing close in front of you, you could feel his hot breath on your face as he grabbed your face hard, making you look at him as he muttered: “I guess that is kind of obvious, isn’t it? I think that you’re hot and you have sparked my interest ever since I first laid eyes on you. And I think that we could have a pretty hot time together.” You tried to break free as you hissed: “Let the fuck go of me.” He smirked at you as he answered: “Oh come on I know that you want me. I have seen how you stared at me while I was sitting with you and your little friend.” You tried to push him away, making him stumble while doing so as you exclaimed: “You are probably the least person in here that I want. Get the fuck away from me.” You could see the anger glistening in his eyes as he was harshly grabbing your arm, putting so much pressure on it that it made you scream out in pain before he hissed: “You shouldn’t have done that, you little bitch. There is one thing you should know about me. And that thing is that I always get what I want. And guess what? I want you.” He was drawing nearer again as you struggled to break free.

Before you could cry for help Dave was suddenly gone and the next thing you realized was, that he was tossed against the other side of the wall by a figure you knew only too well. You heard Joe’s deep voice as he threatened: “Touch her again, just one more time and I’ll make you eat your own balls or breakfast, you got that asshole? And now fuck off before I completely forget myself.” With that he planted a punch on Dave’s chin, making him wince out in pain, before he tossed him into the direction of the stairs with Dave disappearing right away. Joe turned around, coming closer to you as he wanted to know: “You’re alright baby girl?” You gulped hard, still shocked about what had just happened, as you whispered: “Yeah I guess so. Thank you for helping me out.” He came to a halt in front of you as he was gently lifting your chin, looking you deep in the eyes and saying: “Anytime Y/N. When we started dating I told you that **I’m going to keep you safe**. And I will stick to that, no matter what.” You once again felt an overwhelming wave of love and affection for the man in front of you, the man you had so many wonderful years spent with and the man you had lost, just because the both of you were too stubborn to admit to your failures. And especially the man that told you just minutes before that he was missing you like hell and that he wanted you back by his side no matter what the cost. If you were honest to yourself, you couldn’t live without him, you needed him to feel whole again.

You smiled up at him as you answered: “We headed to your home after our third date and there was this terrible thunderstorm going on. We were both soaked to our bones and whenever it thundered I flinched. That was when you pulled me close, sheltering me from the rain with your jacket and saying **I’m going to keep you safe** no matter what before placing the most gentle kiss, I have ever received, on the top of my head. I remember like it was yesterday although it had been years ago.”  You could see his whole face lit up as he gently touched your cheek mumbling: “And I meant it back then just the way I meant it on any other occasion I told you that. And I also meant it when I said that I would never hurt you but it seems as if I have broken that promise.” The expression on his face changed from amused to downcast. You were shaking your head as you answered: “I know that you didn’t mean to. Just like I didn’t mean to hurt you either. But I guess everything can be fixed if the will to do so is strong enough.”

You gently wrapped your arms around his neck. Oh how you had missed his closeness, the feeling of nothing being able to hurt you whenever he was around. He smiled at you as he wanted to know: **“Do you trust me?”** You didn’t even have to think about that as you replied: “I trust you with all my heart babe. And I’m sorry for having been so stubborn. I should have hold you  the moment you were packing your stuff.” Joe shook his head as he replied: “No baby girl, it was me that fucked up. I should have stayed there, talking it all over. I never meant to hurt you, never wanted to lose you. I love you more than words can say and I can assure you that I won’t ever let go of you again if you just give me a second chance.”

“I would probably give you one hundred more if you asked me to do so.”, you smiled up at him with him smiling back at you. As soon as you heard his whispered   **“Can I kiss you right now?”** , you nodded your head, the next thing you remembered was the soft touch of his lips on your own before he pulled you closer, trying to catch up on all the tenderness the both of you had missed out during the last weeks. And suddenly the night out had become a little less depressing and far more enjoyable as you were reunited with the man you loved, not intending of letting him walk out of your life ever again - even if it was just for a couple of weeks.


End file.
